Destiny Files
by Kiliani
Summary: This is the archive for all my Destiny one-shots, which include holiday chapters. These are either after A New Destiny, during A New Destiny or could be an alternate ending to the story. These all are for your reading pleasure!
1. 4th of July

**Independence Day**

 **Yep, another one-shot of our favorite characters but this time it's for the 4** **th** **of July.**

 **Happy Independence day and for all those who served before me, with me and after me; thank you for giving me the chance to be one of you and thank you for all you do for us in return. I'm proud to have served with you and wish you all well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bungie. OC's belong to their respective creators!**

"Kid, why are we here?" Eddie asked seriously as Zulu stared at an old and very much ruined monument that looked like the entire top of it was carried away by some unknown force. All around them was in the same state of decay and around them were bodies of a recent bandit attack that had the misfortune of thinking Guardians and a Baron were easy pickings.

"Memories of what we lost." Gabe replied as he looked at the monument with his helmet in his hands and wonder on his face. "I've always wanted to come here as a kid and see the history for myself."

"So it's a field trip...could've told us so I would've had the option to stay home." Theresa said dryly though Gabe didn't hear her or he was just ignoring her.

"That building," Gabe started as he pointed out a ruin that held a figure on a large stone chair with more than a few parts missing. "is a monument to President Abraham Lincoln. It holds two pieces of Lincoln famous speech's; his second Inaugural Speech when he was reelected as President and the Gettysburg Address, which he spoke after the Battle of Gettysburg during the US Civil War commemorating the battle and to pay tribute to the fallen soldiers on both sides of the conflict.

"It was also on those very steps that Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. delivered his "I Have A Dream" speech in front of 250,000 people at the end of his March on Washington." Gabe recounted as he subconsciously moved while speaking.

Zulu silently followed and even Rilix moved silently as to not interrupt him.

"The area we stand in is called the National Mall and it stretches from the Lincoln Memorial all the way to the White House where the elected President stayed. In the area around us are other monuments and museums that hold relics and writings of history that shaped the US into what it was when I was alive. This place is sacred to all Americans and to even think of being in this state is...like having your heart twisted and ripped from your chest."

"The Cryptarchs actually would enjoy knowing this place exists." Avora stated after a moment of walking. "If there is as much history as you elude to that is."

"There's more than that here though you would have to be born into it to realize the amount of history here that you can't see. Yes there is enough here for them to be more than fascinated with but without knowing the history behind it would make a worthless endeavor for them." Gabe replied evenly as he continued walking.

"Then it's a good thing you're here then Mister Know-It-All." Theresa countered wit some humor though Gabe snorted in response.

"They wouldn't care for my word or my knowledge as "I'm not a Cryptarch and wouldn't have true understanding of the world"." Gabe said as Theresa gave a small laugh.

"That is Rahool in a nutshell." she agreed as they walked the National Mall.

"All of this, before the Great Machine?" Rilix asked in tone that was completely unlike her. Instead of her usual gruff attitude she was actually curious and enthralled at the area.

"Yea way before then, some of this predates me by more than a hundred years at least. I was born in 1996 and some of this area was developed when it was still in the 1800's." Gabe answered as Rilix took a look around at the place with interest.

"I'm not denouncing the historic value of this place or the affect it has on you since you were alive when this place must've been busy but to us it has no grounds for importance." Eddie said calmly though his tone gave away a little emotion. "Though I am curious about what else you know about this place."

Gabe took that in stride. Eddie might seem harsh with words but he still enjoyed learning about history as much as the next Guardian. After all, "one who doesn't heed history is doomed to repeat it". "Most of what I know is through history books and articles in the news but the rest is easy to deduce based on evidence and recollections from others."

"So word of mouth."

"In a sense, yes."

"What else is here to see? It's not often the Awoken know of the world we fled." Avora asked as Gabe smiled.

"So much that it would take a week or more to see it all and even longer to comprehend even a fraction of it." Gabe explained thoughtfully. "This is all of our history, even if you all never knew it."

"Not all of it though I assume?" Theresa asked as she went to examine the large pool in the center of the field.

"No but a large part of it is here." Gabe replied as Rilix glanced at a memorial of three people looking towards something obscured by overgrown bushes.

"And that is?" she asked as Gabe followed her eyes towards the memorial.

"The Three Soldiers." Was his reply. "Part of the Vietnam Memorial."

"Alright, time to do some field work; Spread out a catalog everything you can." Eddie said as the four looked at him. "And for the kid's sake, be careful if come across books or paper. Don't wanna hurt his feelings after all."

"Ass." Gabe muttered as Eddie grinned at him before moving deeper into the ruins. He glanced around but Theresa and Avora already went their own way.

"Show me this Memorial?" Rilix asked as Gabe looked back at her and nodded before turning towards the Three Soldiers and walking.

"It's a wall but it holds over 58 thousand names of those who either died or went missing during the War." Gabe explained as he led her to the wall. "It's not complete though and many doubted every name would ever be up there but they tried."

The wall had seen a lot better days but one thing Rilix noted was that the names on the wall were still there and legible after a millenia of being exposed to the elements. The compound the wall was made out of eluded her but something just seemed...off about the area.

"It feels cold. Sadness and despair hangs here." Rilix commented as Gabe inclined his head.

"Local stories said much of the same but there's another legend about the wall." Gabe said as he descended into the walkway. Some people have heard stories about those who put their hands on the wall and could swear that they felt not the stone but another hand on the other side. It was as if the souls of these fallen are inside this wall, forever looking out on those who pass by."

Rilix remained silent as she stared at the names etched into the wall. The surface of it shone brightly over the glow of the setting sun as her own reflection stared back at her. This wall and the humans on it were older than her and the Great Machine and to know that her mate was one of those to follow their footsteps filled her with some pride.

"When I first joined the Army, I used it as a way to escape my past; to start anew and do something with my life. When I started training, I thought I wouldn't make it; that I would add another failure to my long list of failures. It took me three tries to finally qualify with the bare minimum score in Marksmanship and I barely passed my APFT but I wasn't allowed to fail." Gabe spoke as if he was far away in a memory while Rilix stayed silent.

"Someone who knew me from my past vouched for me to be there and Drill Sergeant Traven told me that he would rather retire with shame than let me fail. He pushed me...he pushed me farther than I ever thought I could go. He never let me falter and if I did he was there to kick my ass until I got back up. One moment I was on the cusp of failure and the next, I was standing on the Parade field with my Beret and receiving the "Turnaround Soldier of the Cycle" award. To this day, I don't know how Drill Sergeant Traven did it but he turned me from a Juvenile Delinquent into an Army Soldier.

"Along my journey, my thoughts on why I did this changed. At first it was to escape but seeing all those faces at Graduation then all the faces of people who came before me looking down on us with admiration that we followed their footsteps just...well...I can't explain it. It felt right that someone like me would take up their mission when they no longer could. With all the trouble I had before then, it felt like I could repay my debts to society." Gabe explained as Rilix looked from the wall to him.

"You followed the Warriors path. Whether you knew it or not." she said as he gave a small smile.

"I guess I did." he agreed as he turned to the burnt orange sky. "Many came before me and many came after me but we all had the same goal. To preserve freedom and defend those that didn't have the strength to defend themselves."

"Admirable goals."

"Yea." Gabe replied as he gazed up a lone flag still waving in the small breeze high above the ruined White House. The pole it was attached to looked like it was about to collapse but the flag itself still waved tall and proud; a constant reminder that something was here. "Do you know what today is?" A shake of her head was his answer. "Today is the 4th of July, it was on this day that my country adopted the Declaration of Independence and went to war with Britain. This day was when my country first began as a new nation and every year it adds another mark to it's long history.

"Everyone would look at this and see just another ruin but I...I look at it as the continuation of my duty. My job is still not over as long as there are those that would threaten the innocent and the weak." Gabe said with conviction as Rilix stepped towards him. "As long as that flag flies, America still lives and I will defend it with my dying breath."

"It means that much to you." she spoke calmly as he didn't respond. Only stared at the flag before rendering a salute.

A salute to those that served before him and those that followed him. He would carry on his duty to them in their honor.

Rilix saw the motion and turned back to the flag. Still silently waving in the breeze, marking the day that a country was born.

She would never know exactly how it felt to fight for others, but she would give him his moment. This was for his past and she would honor it with him.

"Happy Independence Day to all of you that served. May you be at peace for all that you have done."

 **Short and sweet, no fluff in this one but this day is a cause for remembrance for those that made this country what it is today. I know that the controversy around the signing of the Declaration of Independence is up in the air but the fact remains that we celebrate the Independence Day on July 4** **th** **every year.**

 **Thank you again from the bottom of my heart to all our men and women in uniform. I am proud to have served with you all and for all you do!**


	2. Special: Christmas Destiny (spoilers)

**Special: Christmas Destiny**

 **Yup I figured what the hell, let's do a special for all my fans. Warning, fluffy goodness ahead so those who don't like it beware.**

 **Takes place after A New Destiny but before the sequel. I tried to give everyone ample amounts of screen time but some are just difficult to write but I think I did alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bungie and Activision.**

Snow fell on the Tower as Guardians continued about their duties as if nothing was out of place. The temperature was very low but with built in thermal units in their armor it didn't do anything to the stalwart defenders of Light. Ships still came in and out of the Hanger but the fight never ended for most of them.

Except one.

 **-With Gabe-**

The Hunter moved about his small apartment with precision as he went about his task of putting the finishing touches on the decorations before his guests arrived. The dull white walls were decorated with various baubles painted red and green while the small nightstand was beset with a small angel he had found in an antique shop.

Even his Ghost got in the spirit as it changed it's white shell into a festive red and green shell as it played a small tune while Gabe put the final bulb on a large green tree. It took a few days of work but Gabe finally took a step back to admire his handiwork as the apartment was unrecognizable to anyone who hadn't been there before.

"I understand you wanting to revive an old tradition but isn't this a bit too much?" His Ghost asked as Gabe shrugged.

"Since no one was doing anything I thought it might liven things up between us." Gabe responded as he moved to the small kitchen that was tucked in a corner.

"Are you sure about this? I know Eddie and Theresa might know what it is while Avora might be a little confused but what about the F...Eliksni?" His Ghost asked a little hesitantly. It will still take some time to get use to not saying Fallen around Gabe but the Guardian didn't seem to notice.

"I just wanted to do something nice for us for once..." Gabe trailed off as he took out fully baked Ham from the oven, honey glazed and browned to perfection as one of his foster parents would say. "I wanted to get us all together instead of at each other's throats."

"I never said it wasn't nice but you know things are still volatile...the City is still getting use to Eliksni help after what happened a few months ago." His Ghost said as Gabe nodded.

"I know but a little kindness goes a long way." Was Gabe's response as he checked another pot on top of the stove.

"For someone who's still a teenager, you really have come a long way from the person I pulled from some wreckage a long time ago." His Ghost said with praise. "Not many can take what you have and keep coming back."

"It helps to have support." Gabe replied with a small smile.

"That it does." His Ghost said as Gabe starting humming as he took another pot off the stove.

"Knock knock." Theresa said as she threw open the door before stopping. "Uh...what is all of this?" she asked as she looked at all the decorations on the wall. "Did something regurgitate broccoli and blood?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Eddie said as he walked in and looked around. "But what gives?"

"Is it some sort of Human celebration?" Avora asked awkwardly as she carefully stepped into the apartment.

"Yea, it's Christmas..." Gabe trailed off as the three raised their eyebrows. "No one knows about it?"

"Old human tradition about the birth of some religious figure or so old texts say." Gabe's Ghost said as Gabe frowned.

"It's suppose to be about celebrating the holidays with friends and family as well. Being grateful that you made it to another Christmas." Gabe replied as Avora hmmed in thought while Eddie and Theresa shrugged before plopping down on the small couch.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble kid but the holidays went out of touch almost a millennia ago. I understand you wanting to share them but people nowadays are too concerned with living than old traditions." Eddie said calmly even thought he felt a little bad saying it.

"I...just wanted to do something nice." Gabe said depressed as Eddie shook his head.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing kid but most people don't know or remember anything about it or any other holiday and to those that do it might not be the best thing to bring up." Gabe didn't need to be told just why that was.

It reminded people of the time before the Traveler when everything was already crap. He still had the entire stigma of his birth date hanging over his head despite his best efforts to prove his worth. He still got the looks of distrust every now and then from people inside the Tower as if he had some sort of disease.

Even if the holiday was meant to be a celebration of good it didn't matter to most people. In their eyes, anything before the Traveler needed to be wiped from history and that included him but the Vanguard wouldn't allow it.

"Alright enough doom and gloom, I smell...Fallen." Theresa said with a frown as the door opened one more time and Rilix stepped into the apartment with a critical eye.

"Is this suppose to mean something?" she asked as she eyed the walls. "Something you Guardians do?"

"Old human tradition that went out a long time ago. Your...mate...wanted to share it with us." Eddie said as he still felt uncomfortable with using that word when talking about them. He had nothing against it but it still felt weird to be talking to a former enemy being with a Guardian in that way and one on his own team no less.

"Yea...mate..." Theresa muttered as Rilix gave her a sharp glare.

"Is that a problem human?" Rilix said with a sharp growl as Theresa narrowed her eyes.

"The fact that I'm sharing a guy with an enemy is a problem." she snapped back as Gabe tried to placate them.

"Can you both not do this now?" he asked weakly but they didn't seem to hear him.

"You could always leave." Rilix pointed out as Theresa gritted her teeth together.

"He's not even your species! He's a normal human while you're a freak!"

Now ever Eddie had to stand and prepare.

"Say that again human." Rilix said in a deathly quiet voice that carried into the room.

"I said, you are a freak." Theresa repeated as Avora placed a hand on Gabe's trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." she offered but it did little for the now shaking Guardian.

"Don't be...at least you can be normal." Gabe said sadly before he walked out of the door and shut it.

"I hope you both are happy...our friend just left." Eddie said as he got in between them.

"She started it just by being here." Theresa replied as Rilix snarled.

"Enough, you both just couldn't leave it alone could you?" Avora asked as Theresa crossed her arms. "You don't think I don't feel awkward about this? I don't like it but I deal with it as normally as I can for him while you both just keep going after each other, don't you see how that is making him feel?"

"He would feel better if she would leave." Theresa stated as Rilix balled up her fists.

"At least I give him affection, what do you do? Belittle him at every opportunity? Complain when he can't do something then offer no guidance?" Rilix asked as Theresa balled her fists as well. "If anyone should leave, it's you."

" **I SAID ENOUGH!"** Avora roared out as the entire room shook. **"I EXPECT THIS FROM THERESA BUT NOT FROM YOU! YOU CLAIM TO BE THE MOST AFFECTIONATE AND YET HERE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE HER IN HIS OWN HOME! IS THIS HOW FALLEN ACT SOMEONE'S HOME?"**

That stopped Rilix short and for good reason. Eliksni never acted like this in the dwelling of another friend or Housemate, that also went double for mates. She was in the home of her mate and yet she as his Primary1 wasn't even following basic courtesy. It was a blatant insult and she didn't even notice it.

" **AND YOU, MISS I AM INSECURE ABOUT MYSELF, HE INVITES US TO HIS HOME AND EVEN TRIES TO GET US TO ACT NORMAL AND YOU HAVE TO SPIT ALL OVER IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU?!"** Avora finished as Theresa looked away from her.

"And all that food going to waste." Eddie said as he pointed at the still steaming ham on the counter. "He even made us dinner and yet you two had to ruin it."

Even Theresa had a look of shame as she glanced at the food on the counter, the set table and the decorated home. It showed that he spent days planning this and putting it together and in 5 minutes they had ruined it in the worst way. They were all startled as the door opened and closed quickly as Rilix left the apartment in an almost silent way.

 **-With Gabe-**

He felt like walking...that's the best he could do right now. Walk and think about how he ever thought he could even attempt to keep 4 different people happy when two of them weren't even Human. All he wanted to do was a have a nice Christmas dinner with everyone and yet he couldn't even keep those two from fighting for one minute. He just wanted one more Christmas...and apparently it was too much to ask for.

"You seem troubled." Spirit said from his right. He didn't even flinch or jump when she did.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be here." he replied evenly as she faced him.

"I never said I wouldn't, I said I might not." she said calmly. "I decided that it would be nice to spend some time learning more about your old customs. Just so I know what to look for in the future."

"Meaning?" he prodded as her tone became softer.

"So I know of what else to plan for in the future." she replied as he grimaced.

"With how tonight has gone so far I wouldn't plan for anything." he replied as she glanced behind him.

"I wouldn't say that." she said as he turned around and came face to chest with Rilix as she wrapped four arms around him and put her face low against his. Nothing was said between them as he slowly put his own arms around her and held her close.

"I apologize for my actions." Rilix began in a low tone. "I have insulted you and your hospitality in a way that is unbecoming of your Primary." Gabe said nothing in response but he didn't have to. "If you would give me one more chance, I will uphold my honor as a guest in your home."

"I always will." he finally replied after a moment as she gave a soft purr instead of the usual huffs he normally heard. This was a different side of her than he saw; what he normally saw was a battle-hardened warrior with a temper that could exceed Zavala and Crota combined but this was different. She was affectionate but he never saw this much emotion from her.

He sorta liked it if he was honest.

Reluctantly she pulled her arms from around as he did the same while Spirit simply looked on before speaking. "We have a function to attend do we not?"

"No more fighting?" Gabe asked as Rilix gave a small huff of agreement.

"For tonight. I won't allow that to happen again." she replied as he gave a small smile.

"Then let's go."

 **-Some time later-**

"Hey...sorry I-" Gabe began but was cut off as he felt Theresa cover his mouth with her own for a brief kiss while Rilix gave a small snarl but otherwise held her tongue.

"You know I can't say "sorry" real well." Theresa said after she pulled away with a small blush. "Does that make up for it?"

"Yea..." Gabe trailed off in a bit of a daze as Theresa gave a small laugh. "Just...keep everything nice for tonight?" he asked as she nodded. "And warn me next time you do that."

Now she really did laugh as he graced her with a smile.

"I see you decided to show up." Eddie said as Spirit shrugged.

"I didn't want to disappoint." she replied evenly before she looked at Eddie. "The Queen sends her apologies for not attending."

"I know what she means, but I'm not saying that to the kid." Eddie replied as he frowned. What Mara really meant was that she didn't feel like attending an idiotic Human celebration that she didn't even care for though Eddie had a sneaking suspicion that her brother played a large role in that. "I just want to seriously hurt that guy sometimes."

"Even you must keep your distance though." she finished as Gabe walked into the kitchen after calming down.

"Well, I have dinner ready so we can start eating." Gabe said cheerfully as he brought out the food and loaded the table. Unsurprisingly, Rilix already claimed the spot to his right as she settled herself into the Human-sized chair while Spirit got the chair to his left and Eddie went beside her. Avora got the right of Rilix while Theresa got the opposite end of the table, much to her own jealousy, and soon the room dissolved into talking and laughing.

They swapped stories while they ate: talking about the past and what they did, their lives as Guardians and Eliksni in Rilix's case, previous missions before they became a team and so on. They even got a rare glimpse into the way back as Gabe told stories of his life as an Army Soldier in the times that preceded long before the Traveler; not that they wanted to live in that time of course and even being in it for the brief time they were was bad enough. Gabe might've been comfortable at the time but for the three Guardians and Eliksni it was as if they were bathed in constant Darkness.

"So Lieutenant Assan immediately walks up to Private Geiger and asks them what time he got to a bed and Geiger replies "What bed Serg-sir?" like a drunken idiot and Assan just looks at him and says "The bed you pissed all over before falling face first into."." Gabe recounted as he barely held his sides while Theresa had already fallen out of her chair while Avora desperately tried to hide her own laughter at the mental image. Eddie was in the same boat but the twitch at his mouth gave it away while Spirit merely shook her head and Rilix looked confused.

"Human joke?" Rilix asked as Eddie shook his head.

"No, one of the Human's was so drunk he could barely stand up but somehow made it back to the barracks and relieved himself on his bed before falling face first onto the same bed." he explained as Rilix thought for a moment before she shook her own head.

"Disgraceful." Rilix said as Gabe fought down another laugh.

"I miss those guys...and those days." he said as the five turned to him. "It was simpler than this, ya know? It wasn't four-on-one nor was it a fight for survival but just a fight against old beliefs vs new beliefs. We knew who the enemy was while here today's enemies can be tomorrow's allies." he finished with a nod towards Rilix. "It was just easier."

"So if you had the chance, you would go back and stay back?" Spirit asked as three other people tensed.

"I never said that...I guess I'm just a little homesick is all. It was nice meeting them again for a bit but I knew that if we stayed then the Vex would've..." He trailed off as he didn't have the heart to finish that statement.

"Would've swarmed that time trying to get to us and the entire future could've been rewritten." Eddie finished for him as Gabe nodded. "The best choice isn't always the right one nor is it the easiest but it is the best."

"How many more gloomy moments are we going to have today?" Theresa asked as Gabe frowned. "Come on kid, you invited us here for dinner and you want to waste time on the past? I know you miss it and all but we still have the present and future to look forward to. Keep your past in your memories and make some new ones!" Now Gabe had to smile at that. She was right after all, old memories last but it's the new ones you look forward to the most.

"For someone who puts him down, you can be uplifting when you want to be." Avora pointed out as Theresa threw her a look.

"It has been a pleasure but I need to return home now." Spirit said as she rose from the table. "I look forward to the next get together you have planned for us."

Gabe halted her just as she was about to leave. "Before you do leave, here." he said as he handed her a small box wrapped in red and green paper. "I tried to get something you would like but..."

"It's fine, you didn't have too but thank you." Spirit said as she surprised him with a hug and put her cool metallic forehead against his own warm one. "I will be around soon, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Gabe replied as she let go of him and disappeared.

"Kid, how in the hell did you pull that off again?" Eddie asked as he never saw Spirit show much emotion at all in his entire life.

"I honestly don't know." Gabe replied as he pulled more gifts from the corner. "I didn't forget about you all either...so Merry Christmas." he finished as he held out their own presents.

"You didn't have to do all of this for us you know." Avora said as she took her own gift and began to unwrap it.

"I know but I wanted to." Gabe replied simply as Avora gave him a peek on the cheek that had him blushing.

"Then thank you." she replied as she went to the couch to open her gift.

"A sniper scope?" Eddie asked weirdly as Gabe shook his head.

"I always kept breaking your old stuff...so I did what I could to at least attempt to pay you back." Gabe said as Eddie looked at the scope.

"Custom-made from Banshee...how much did you spend on this?" Eddie asked as Gabe shrugged.

"It's not important." Gabe said as Eddie shook his head but kept a grin on his face.

"Well it's not really my color but it's close enough." Theresa said as she held up a dark green Warlock robe. "I like forest green for future reference." she quipped though the smile on her face told the story. "Still it's a nice gesture."

"I agree." Avora said as she held up a new sword with a purple hue. "This is why you spent all day in the Crucible isn't it?"

"That and it was hard to find a Titan something they would like. I was debating that or a new pair of Gauntlets." Gabe replied as Avora graced him with a smile. "Shaxx is a slave driver though."

"That he is." Avora agreed as she looked over the sword with interest. That only left one as Gabe looked over to Rilix, only to see her staring at a small green and gold armband with holographic Exile symbol. It was the best he could think of that would work for her but maybe now he should've thought better about what she would want.

Unbeknownst to him she was in deep thought over the gift. It was simple and she might be a warrior but she was also a female as well and that is what made her think. Gifts between Eliksni were usually about friendship or alliance between Houses but gifts between mates meant something else; it meant you were together for life itself. Once a gift was given then the two were held to be inseparable even in death. This Human wouldn't know that but she did and she appreciated it.

Sliding the band on her arm she abruptly stood and engulfed her mate in a large and loving hug as purrs emanated from her throat. She tried to put as much feeling into it as she could but Gabe didn't need any more than that as he wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek on the cool metal of her face mask. No other words or actions were needed as the two remained lock for what seemed like an eternity as Theresa mock-gagged behind them before Avora gave her a sharp slap on the head and a stern glare as Rilix reluctantly pulled back.

"This means much. More than you would know." Rilix said as she lifted her two top arms and cupped his face. "You bring me much honor with your actions. Know that I will stand with you forever should you wish it."

Now Theresa really did gag but the two ignored her. "I wouldn't ask for anything else." Gabe replied as Rilix brought her forehead down to his own before taking both of his hands in her lower ones.

"Then here I shall be." she replied as Theresa frowned.

"She's not moving in here is she?" she questioned as Gabe and Rilix finally turned to her.

"And if I was?" Rilix said with an undertone of a threat.

"Then you would lose pretty much all credibility with the Vanguard." Theresa quipped as Gabe frowned. "You're already on very thin ice as it is but notice I said the Vanguard and not us. To us you're still a teammate...and a lover."

"A friend and a little brother." Eddie supplied with a shit-eating grin.

"A lover and someone with a lot of heart." Avora finished as Gabe looked at each one of them with a smile and tears formed in his eyes.

"i...I've never had better friends...thank you, all of you." Gabe said through some sniffs as he wiped his eyes.

The rest of the night passed relatively easily, Theresa and Rilix got into a competitive game on the small TV while Eddie cleaned the fridge of the dessert and Avora simply sat in between Gabe's legs as she watched the two battle it out on an old game system from the Golden Age. It would also seem that Spirit opened her gift to find her favorite blend of synthetic alcohol if the message he received from her was indication...and the resulting innuendo that he had to fight off a blush.

Still it pleased him that he was able to set everything up alright, despite the rocky start, and the gifts he got were perfect. Theresa was right after all; you can look at past memories fondly but it was the yet unwritten ones that you look forward to the most.

One glance out the window told Gabe the rest of the story, a large bright star shining high in the sky while a fast moving one zoomed right below it before winking out of existence. It made him think of all the people who got him to this point in and out of the Military. To them, he had only one thing to say with a soft smile.

 _'Merry Christmas to all of you, wherever you are now.'_

 **Phew, another long one but this concludes my obligatory Christmas chapter and look at that, released in the early morning hours of Christmas too. I knew I would have it done and out on Christmas but I didn't think it would be as long as my other chapter but oh well.**

 **I tried to do some parts fluffy, some parts dramatic and some parts tense before getting back into the fluff. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Some of you will probably pick up on the couple hints at possible spin-offs in the story. You all know about the sequel that is planning but I do have another spin-off in the pipeline as well so get those brains a rolling.**

 **Well that's all I got for now, so tell me what you all think!**

 **1\. Primary or Primary Mate: Title given to the first Eliksni, male or female, when the mate has more than one lover.**


	3. Special: Christmas Destiny 2

**Christmas Special #2**

 **Yep, it's another one of these just in time for the Holidays! Since the last was actually well received (it was moved into the Destiny Files archive for those wondering) I decided to make a second one. This one might be a little different as I'm trying to include a few more people but here's hoping it turns out alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are copyright of Bungie and Activision. Any OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

"Are you sure you can feed that many people in this apartment?" Ghost asked as Gabe started to load up the table with a few platters. "Last year was manageable but this year you have the Fallen Contingent AND Fireteam Spirit coming as well."

"I'll manage it, somehow." Gabe replied as he set the next plate of ham on the table. This was only part of the meal but the table was already close to full. It looks like people will be eating wherever they like and leaving a mess to clean, much like last year with Eddie and the dirty kitchen.

He was now completely broke of Glimmer as well but that was beside the point.

"If you would just move the tree..." his Ghost trailed off as Gabe gave it a frown.

"Out of the question, I spent all day getting it here and decorating it." Gabe said as he looked at the Evergreen tree in the corner of the room. It took all day to carry it here and decorate it completely, the Angel he had from last year now adorned the top of it like a lone sentinel.

Like last year, red and green covered the apartment covering the dull white walls while wreath's dominated the doors while green and silver garland adorned the shelves and TV. Rounding out the look were small wrapped gifts piled near the tree in a haphazard manner.

"1845 and Theresa should be barging in...right...about...now." Gabe said as if on cue his door was thrown open and the aforementioned Theresa stuck her head with a slight grin.

"Knock knock! Anyone home in this broccoli and blood covered apartment?" she said as Eddie sighed from the other side of the door.

"Yet again, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Eddie replied before shoving Theresa out of the way. "And quit blocking the doorway, it's rude when you have others outside waiting to come in."

"Ass!" Theresa shot back as Avora nudged her aside as well. "Hey!"

"You should've walked in instead of running your mouth." Avora said simply while Theresa growled and stalked into the apartment.

"Can you please not do this again?" Gabe asked as Theresa calmed down slightly.

"Kid, you know I won't do anything to ruin this dinner. I learned after last year's fiasco you know." Theresa said calmly though Eddie didn't look to impressed.

"That remains to be seen." Eddie said with a roll of his eyes as Theresa frowned at him. "So who else is expected here this time? I know some us can eat but this much is overkill." he finished as Gabe was stacking every inch of the table with food.

"Well, I invited Alex and company plus the Fallen so I expect a full house." Gabe replied offhandedly while the rest of Zulu stared at him like he was crazy.

"Let's think about this for a minute, you do know you have at least 20 people coming over." Eddie said as Gabe nodded. "So then you need a lot of food." Another nod. "And some of them aren't human so you don't know how much they eat." One more nod. "Ok then; HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FIT AND FEED THAT MANY IN THIS SMALL APARTMENT?!" Eddie finished as the group had to clean out their ears afterward.

"You don't have to yell when we're a few feet away Eddie." Theresa said as she shook her head to make her ears stop ringing.

"My question still stands." Eddie said as Gabe waved him off.

"I have a patio and plenty of room for people to sit anywhere. As long as no one tries to start anything, it should go smoothly." Gabe said placatingly as he motioned to the kitchen. "Can you guys help me out? I need to get the plates and silverware ready before the rush gets here."

"Too late." Alex said from the door as he walked into the apartment and paused upon seeing the table. "Feeding an army here squirt?"

"Just about, where's the rest of your muppets?" Eddie asked as Alex pointed at the door. "Only Fi and Cy are here...the rest...well you can guess their responses."

"A big fat no." Eddie said as Alex nodded before going to pull Cyrus and Fiona into the room. "Well that will advert some catastrophe then, what about the Eliksni, when will they be around?"

"Should be soon...well Rilix should be, the rest will probably come and go." Gabe said as he finished setting out the plates. "Can someone get the cups and drinks?"

"Hey, we're guests here. We do nothing but eat and leave a mess." Eddie replied as he kicked back on the couch while Alex shook his head before moving into the kitchen.

"H-Hey Gabe? W-Why did you make all this?" Cyrus asked as he looked at the food on the table with confusion while Gabe clapped him on the back, making him flinch a bit.

"It's Christmas Cy, it's a time of family and friends to get together and celebrate a new year!" Gabe said as Cyrus glanced at Gabe.

"Like the Dawning?"

"Eh, sorta. There you just celebrate the new year but here we celebrate family and the birth of Jesus. We take the time to relax and be merry with those close to us." Gabe explained as Cyrus just looked at the food again. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering."

"It's not poisoned is it?" Fiona asked quietly as Avora shook her head.

"No and surprisingly it's really good. I had to double my usual workout for the next few days after the last one." Avora said wistfully as Fiona raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

"He really doesn't-"

"Not late, yes?" Rilix asked from the door as all eyes turned to her. "On time?"

"Right on time! We're about to eat!" Gabe said happily as she stepped into the apartment, again with a critical eye at the decorations.

"Will never understand human need for this." Rilix said as Gabe's smile didn't falter in the least. It was a culture thing that she needed to get use to and what better way than to expose it to her.

"You don't need to understand the decorations, just the meaning behind the day." Gabe said as Rilix shook her head but motioned as a few Eliksni followed behind her. "We're missing one, where's Spirit?"

"Unlike last year, she won't be able to make it this year. Thins have gotten really precarious the last year but she did want me to wish you a Merry Christmas and a promise to swing by sometime this week." Eddie replied as he got up and went to the table. "Enough chit chat it's chow time!"

Neither Alex nor Avora needed to be told twice as they went to work loading up their own plates as the room became cramped between two Fireteams plus two Eliksni Lances. By the time everyone had food, there wasn't enough room to swing a baseball bat but it seemed like a minor discomfort compared to the food that they were eating.

The Eliksni in particular were stunned as Rilix came back with two plates instead of one. "Mate cooks good food. Will not let it go to waste." Was her response to their questions.

"Have you noticed something?" Theresa asked Avora quietly as she set her drink down. "He's happy with us but when he's with her...it's something completely different."

"It's what happens when you get beat to someone. He is happy but he is happiest around her regardless of how different she is. She'll always have his attention regardless of what we want." Avora said as Theresa sighed before shaking her head.

"I should've taken Ikora's advice sooner." Theresa said to herself as she sighed into her drink.

"We both should've." Avora said as she shook her head and took another bite of stuffing. Still, playing second to an Eliksni wasn't all bad if the food was going to be this good.

Cyrus on the other hand found it difficult to eat without removing his helmet but he managed it. It was odd to everyone in the room but thankfully no one questioned it. Then again, it might be because they expected it from him, even being in a room with friendlies couldn't break the habit of remaining hidden it seemed.

At least the food was good. "Is this...something you did back then?" Cyrus asked as Gabe shook his head.

"No I was never a chef but I did learn from one of my foster parents. Let's just say that I burned a few...many dinners before I knew what I was doing." Gabe said with a chuckle. "Eventually I was able to help make dinner from celebrations and it kind of snow balled from there. What you see is the result of years of work and refinement."

"You miss them." Cyrus said as Gabe did loos a bit of his smile.

"Yea...I do. Every year I look back and think of what ifs. What if I did this differently or didn't do that at all. What if I did things differently, would that make me better or worse than I am." Gabe replied as Cyrus dipped his head.

"The past...I can barely remember mine now. No more than echoes, whispers in my mind; drowned out by...things." Cyrus said mournfully as Gabe put a hand on his shoulder. "You can see yours...but not many of us can remember it. We have forgotten what we did before this: our families, friends, places we were born. All of it is nothing more than flitting thoughts on the edge of our minds."

"That's why days like this are important Cy. So we can make memories; even if something happens, for one brief moment we had something to be happy about. Whether its remembered or not, we had one memory where we could be happy." Gabe said as Cyrus nodded in agreement.

"Brothers...till the end." Cyrus said as Gabe smiled.

Brothers, till the end." he replied as they fist bumped. "Even if we aren't blood related, your my brother Cyrus; nothing will ever change that."

"No." Cyrus said with a small smile, hidden behind his visor. "Nothing will ever change it."

The rest of the night passed comfortably as the room dissolved into chatter between old foes turned friends. Eliksni and Guardians mingled with good food and good alcohol as some Eliksni started singing very off-key to one of their own songs while Eddie and Alex tried and failed to follow along. Fiona kept shooting Gabe glares at how he hung around Cyrus but they did little to affect him as he was too engrossed in trying to keep making Cyrus try some alcohol; if only to see how he would act drunk.

It was almost time to go when Gabe started handing out presents.

For Eddie, it was a custom Hunter Cloak, complete with a new wolf design from Eva.

For Theresa, it was a weekend at a spa in the expensive part of the City.

For Avora, it was a new pair of Gauntlets from the Crucible he had won the week prior.

For Fiona, it was a new Sparrow, the EV-40 Snowscream.

For Cyrus, it was a new Bond. It was green and black with the Latin word Fratres written in gold holographic letters.

For Alex, it was brand new Sniper Scope to go on his Scout Rifle. Another custom job from Banshee.

For the Eliksni, they each got an extra supply of Ether and new parts for their weapons and armor.

Rilix got something else entirely. After everyone had left and it was just the two of them, he surprised her by removing her mask and planting a soft kiss on her mouth under the mistletoe above their heads. One kiss turned to two, then to many and it wasn't long before Rilix was forcing him back onto his bed and removing her armor.

No words needed to be said of the two, no words needed to be said of the night. For the two of them, it was perfect. The perfect end, to a perfect night.

 **Well I will end this little Christmas special and I know it's late...like really late but I worked on for the last week and I had to restart it twice. I'm still not completely satisfied but it was mainly just a filler to keep you all interested in the story.**

 **Excuse it for being pretty lackluster compared to the first but I tried my best.**

 **As for the people who keep asking if this story is dead, it isn't now stop asking.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. Special: Christmas Destiny 3 (Spoilers)

**Bonus: Christmas Destiny 3**

"Just...a little...and there!" Gabe said happily as his Ghost hooked the end of a large banner with the Hunter symbol stitched into it. It joined its brethren representing the three classes of the Guardians and the banners of the Fallen Houses that were brought into the fold over the last three years; Exile, Winter and finally the Kings after a yearlong struggle before finally their Kell had enough and challenged him directly.

One long ass-kicking later, of which the majority of the pain went to the young Guardian, the Kings were kneeling before their new and bloodied Kell. Still, with how skilled the Kings were and how they set themselves up as information broker's to the other Houses in the past it made sense as to why the Vanguard thought the new acquisitions were useful. The Kings had very detailed and very informative knowledge of other Houses both known and unknown to Vanguard on and around Earth to such an extent the it was almost scary.

Taking a look at the Fallen banners adorning the hall along with the Vanguards made Gabe smile as he gave a small chuckle at the unreal feeling of it all. A short time ago they were enemies and now...strained allies at best and yet no one seemed to notice or care. After the Exiles came in it was heated for a bit, when Winter joined it was an eye-opener and more shocking than heated and when the Kings arrived...well suffice to say no one even batted an eye or any outward motion at this point; only sighs and reluctant acceptance.

At least until Red started the betting pool of which House would move under the Vanguard banner next. The smart money was on the House of Wolves but the House of Silence in South America were gaining traction in the poll.

Shaking his head to clear it, Gabe turned back to the hall itself as he looked over the decorations. Streams of silver and gold garland hung from the rafters while mixed colors of lights hung from the window ledges. Various items of the season such as candy canes and mistletoe's hung from various points on the ceiling and at the top near the front of the room was a tall 12 foot tree neatly dressed in silver and gold with various ornaments and bulbs covering it.

At the top sat the lone angel looking out over the hall like a sentinel carrying out its duty in silence.

Now all he had to do was wait for the food to get done and then the party would start with a packed house and for another night they could celebrate living to see another Christmas.

He just hoped Rilix would go a bit easier than last year...he had to buy a new bed after that night was over.

"At least you followed my suggestion this year." Eddie remarked as he casually strode through the hall with a somewhat curious gaze. "Decent size for a party and not to bad on the decorations."

"I kinda figured that since with the new arrivals this year, I would need a bigger space." Gabe said sheepishly as Eddie chuckled. "It was also the only space close enough to the Tower in case something happened so I just went with it."

"You're beginning to think for once it seems. Keep it up squirt and you'll be someone someday." Eddie replied as Gabe frowned at him.

"I am someone you know."

"Yea a shrimp!" Theresa said from across the hall as she strode in with a slight smile. "Face it shorty; no matter what you do, you will always be a short little thing. It's kinda cute really." she finished as Gabe simply huffed and turned away with his arms crossed.

"Whatever you say bitch." Was Gabe's reply as Theresa only chuckled lightly.

"So what's on the menu or is it just the usual fanfare?" she asked as Gabe's eyes widened before rushing to the far corner room of the hall. "...or just run off like we don't exist."

"You probably reminded him of the food." Eddie pointed out as Theresa grumbled.

"He has a hot girl in front of him and yet food is what he thinks of." she said irritably before stalking off to get a drink.

"Why do we put up with her again?" Avora asked as she walked up to Eddie.

"Because despite her attitude she gets the job done, just ask Spectre." Eddie replied as Avora only shook her head before moving to join her teammate for a drink.

"Ask Spectre what?" Alex asked as he led Cyrus and Fiona into the hall. "What are we asking Spectre about?"

"Nothing, just past issues with missions." Eddie waved it off as Alex frowned.

"Listen Eddie, I already said-"

"Not about that idiot." Eddie cut him off as Alex narrowed his eyes but didn't comment.

"W-Where's Gabe? He's the one behind this but he's not here right now." Cyrus asked as Eddie pointed to the far room.

"Tending to dinner and hoping it's not burnt." Eddie replied as Cyrus frowned and made his way to the back to help his friend. "So still no one else?"

"Warden might and Red will be a bit late but that's all, and yes Swoop is not coming before you even ask." Alex said as Eddie nodded and gestured towards the liquor.

"Up for a drink?"

"You know it." With that they both walked away leaving a frowning Fiona looking at where Cyrus disappeared to.

"Every time we come to one of these I get ignored, why does he always ignore me?" Fiona asked herself before stomping off towards the drinks table.

 **-In the Kitchen-**

"Holy cow Gabe! Are you feeding an army?" Cyrus asked as his jaw hit the floor at the amount of food Gabe was trying to finish.

"Considering how many guests I'm expecting, yes." Gabe said as he stirred a pot of gravy. "3 Houses plus a few Fireteams and possibly even the Mentors and the Speaker. I need enough to feed an army and that's what I got."

"You do realize that even with this hall….it might still be a bit crowded, right?" Cyrus asked as he helped Gabe with some final preparations on the ham. He still couldn't cook that great but Gabe had shown him some things and it wasn't that bad now.

"As long as everyone just concentrates on having a good time then we shouldn't have an issue…..and keep Red away from Spirit." Gabe added as he saw Cyrus and knew the Warlock was raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious, this isn't a night of hatred and fighting it's about family and giving and celebrating seeing another Christmas. Just for one night can we please just put old grudges away?"

Cyrus just sighed and put a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "You know me brother, no one will ruin tonight I promise."

"Thanks Cy, I appreciate it."

"Brothers, until the end right?"

"Brothers, until the end." Gabe agreed as they fist bumped. "Mind helping get this food outside? Don't want our guests to be hungry when they arrive." Cyrus's answer was to levitate a few trays and move towards the door and Gabe followed him out with a giant ham on a platter.

 **-In the Main Hall-**

"That's a….quite a crowd." Eddie started as Alex went wide-eyed at the number of people in the hall. He knew there would a crowd but it seemed like half the Tower had dropped by and then some! Out of the crowd he could pick out Jalaal and a few other Orbit representatives and even Lakshmi herself was there with what seemed like a small entourage but Hideo wasn't there. Instead it seemed like he sent a small party of other important officials in New Monarchy as an official representation.

Amanda was a few feet away with a drink in her hand and a Santa hat on top of her head laughing at Cayde's sub-par jokes; Ikora was off to the side trying, and failing, to explain the role of Warlocks to a few Priests from the Winter and King Houses and Zavala was doing his best to act like he didn't want to be there but the twitch in his eye towards the liquor table gave him away quickly.

"Should we…..should we be worried about running out of food?" Alex asked as he finally got a rough head count. "There's at least 60 people in here and I wouldn't doubt that more would show up just to see what's going on."

"I don't know, last year we had plenty of left overs but I don't see how he could've planned for this." Eddie said as he went to refill his glass. "And remember the Fallen ate enough for two people last year as well and that was only a few of them."

"There's at least 6 or 7 from each House." Alex said as he gave Eddie his own glass to refill. "I really hope he planned for it."

"He probably did or at least I hope he did as well." Eddie agreed as he drained his glass and noticed Red already looked pissed off. "Oh boy…..you might need to head him off before he starts something."

"What?" Alex asked as Eddie pointed out Red and Spirit. "Damn it Red, I told you to leave her alone tonight." he mumbled before moving to restrain his wayward teammate.

"You should have left them alone, it would've provided good entertainment for tonight." Warden said as he appeared behind Eddie.

"Would've, yes; should've, no." Eddie said as he gave Warden a glance. "We'll let them kill each other another night but tonight is off limits. You're here because he invited you so I hope you will respect his rules."

"I may be a lot of things but not one who disregards his words. I said I would keep my peace tonight and I will." Warden replied smoothly as he gave the hall and uninterested glance. "So much time and effort for nothing but a few hours of enjoyment. The Vanguard has better things to do than waste time with a child's effort for normalcy."

"Maybe for you but for the rest of us it's time to enjoy the fact we are still here. It helps us keep our minds off those we lost this year and maybe look forward to a better year next time." Eddie said as Warden blinked. "Sure it's somewhat a waste when half of the people here have no idea or no intention of what tonight means but for just one night they can relax and enjoy being alive. Maybe give and receive a few gifts as well enjoy some good company is worth the trade-off in my mind."

"If you say so." Warden finished as he saw Alex get in between Red and Spirit. "He has yet to get over the fact he wasn't chosen."

"I don't think he ever will and he's not the only one." Eddie pointed out as a few other Guardians gave Spirit a small glare.

"He believes he can beat her but he is only fooling himself. As strong as he believes he is, he wouldn't last against her." Warden says with a shake of his head. "Not many of us could in reality."

"She's the female version of you in a sense, except she hides her true self in word play and manipulation."

"Why do you allow your subordinate to continue with her then?" Warden questioned as Eddie turned back to the crowd.

"It's better to let him be manipulated for a good reason than be hunted for a stupid one." Eddie replied as Warden looked at curiously. "If playing this game of charades keeps us going forward and keeps Gabe from making the wrong decision then I will stand aside and let things go."

"So you support her removing his own choice in life? Him being nothing more than an unknowing slave to those around him?"

Eddie remained silent but that was all Warden needed to know.

 **-With Red and Spirit-**

"Red enough!" Alex said as he forced himself between both Exo's with a glare at his teammate. "I said no issues or fighting tonight!"

"You didn't tell me this pile of junk would be here!" Red shot back as many eyes turned towards the feuding Exo's. "I wouldn't have come if I knew she would be here!"

"I go where I need to be and tonight I needed to be here." Spirit replied coolly as many shot her a glare that she ignored. "I am here for moral support for one person and that is all."

"Moral support? You and morals don't even belong in the same sentence!" Red exclaimed as Alex tensed up. "The only morals you have is to manipulate as many people as you can! How many have died because of you and your words? How much blood is on your hands due to your manipulations?"

"I said enough Red! If you can't be civil then leave!" Alex ordered as his teammate gave him a glare before walking off to another side of the hall. Alex watched him leave then rounded on Spirit. "That goes for you as well, be civil or leave."

"I am always civil, whether anyone believes it is another story." She replied before moving away to the War Cult area.

Alex watched her leave then slumped his head down, he really needed another drink now.

"FOOD's READY EVERYONE!" Gabe yelled from the back of the hall as numerous eyes moved towards him. "Single file line and no shoving! There's plenty for everyone with more to come if it's needed!" he finished with a smile as he gestured to the buffet in front of him.

' _Or the drink could wait.'_ Alex thought as he moved to the now forming line. He never said it last year but he hand to hand it the young Guardian, he knew how to cook a damn good ham.

"A good turnout, yes?" Rilix asked from behind Gabe as she towered over her mate. "Better than last one."

"A very good turnout, more than I expected but I figured this into my meal plan this year." Gabe agreed as Rilix eyed him curiously. "Well I did go overboard on the invitations so I had to compensate for that, hence the overabundance of food and drink."

Rilix turned back to the growing line of people. "Will be plenty left for us after all is done?"

"Of course! I just want others to get theirs since the line is going to be long enough. We'll get ours after the line has thinned out a bit." Gabe said cheerfully as Rilix snorted but stayed next to him as Cyrus somehow munched on a bread roll behind his helmet.

"Your foster parents were something else huh?" Cyrus asked as Gabe sighed.

"Yea…..all of them were. Some were better than others but they all were good people; I just wasn't the best kid." Gabe replied as Cyrus gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if I was just a little bit better then maybe I wouldn't be here….maybe I would be with my real parents and celebrating with them somewhere up there."

"I think they would be proud of you regardless of where you are; I mean look at all this. Look at what we have in this hall; a bunch of different people from different races all together in one place without incident. Numerous factions setting aside their own fights just to enjoy one night of calm and peace." Cyrus said as he pointed out to the crowd. "Three years ago this would've been laughed at and then shot down so fast your head would've spun but look at it now. Gabe, what you've done in three years is nothing short of a miracle; if you walk the streets of the City and see Fallen mingling with Human, Awoken and Exo you would think we've always been somewhat cordial. Only a short while ago we all were tearing each other apart but now we act like old friends that haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Gabe, your parents would be proud of what you've accomplished. Regardless of what you've done in the past; this is your legacy now. This mingling of races is your legacy not just to the Guardians but to the future of our survival." Cyrus finished as Gabe gave a small smile at his friend.

"Thanks Cy…geez, normally it's me comforting you but you got me this time." Gabe joked as Cyrus punched him on the shoulder. "Thanks bro."

"It's what we are here for." Cyrus said before looking at Rilix. "Maybe try not breaking him this time? We still need him to fight."

Rilix just snorted." My mate, my rules."

"We still need him..."

"He is mine for tonight." Rilix said with a tone of finality.

"Sorry bro, you're on your own." Cyrus said with a tone of sadness.

"I know Cy..." Gabe said as Rilix gave him a look that said plainly "Your ass is mine tonight." "I know."

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur, no issues arose the rest of the night after Red's outburst and the Fallen seemed to get into the mood as they led a drunken rendition of an old celebration song which had half the Guardians either on the floor or trying to join in. A few Warlocks tried to see who could lift the most Guardians in a Void Lock and a few Titans tried to get a power lifting competition going but those either ended in a spectacular failure or went on for so long others lost interested and just went back to the Fallen Drunken Choir.

Gifts were given out towards the end and it seemed everyone came through with at least one gift being given out to everyone. Just for one night, they could relax and be like normal people.

For one night, it truly felt as if there wasn't a war just outside those walls.

 **I know it's not as good as the last and nowhere near as good as the first but I tried. Still I like how it turned out and hope you all had a good Christmas and an even better New Years. I am hoping to have Dragonesses done by this weekend and start working on Destiny next week but I need you all to answer a question.**

 **Should I just keep this story strictly as a Gabe with Rilix and Spirit and only have Theresa and Avora have their own little love chapters or keep it going like it is. I could go either way right now that's why I want you all to decide.**


End file.
